falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Rescue Tandi from the Raiders
Rescue Tandi from the Raiders is a side quest in Fallout. Quick walkthrough Detailed walkthrough After completing the Stop the Radscorpions quest and returning to Shady Sands two days later, either Seth or Aradesh will ask the Vault Dweller to save Tandi from nearby raiders, known as the Khans. Before leaving town the Vault Dweller can talk to Razlo and Aradesh. Razlo will sympathetically give the Vault Dweller a piece of fruit and two stimpaks while Aradesh will give them a spear. There are numerous ways to rescue Tandi: * Defeat all of the Khans and break her out. * Fight Garl in Unarmed combat for her release. * Purchase her from Garl. * Intimidate Garl for her release (45% Speech required). * Quietly kill the two guards at the rear of the building and pick the lock on Tandi's cell. * With a Luck of 9 (and male gender, and wearing leather armor or using a Stealth Boy), the raiders will mistake the Vault Dweller for Garl's father, whom he killed to take control of the Khans (50% chance). With at least 6 Intelligence and a Charisma or Speech check, the Vault Dweller can bluff Garl with this ruse and secure Tandi's release. * Use dynamite on the door to her cell. The first and second methods of rescue entail a lot of risk, with the second method especially so should the Vault Dweller still be at a low level, as Garl is a highly competent brawler and is much more experienced than his men. Tandi can be used as a party member if the Vault Dweller never takes her back to Shady Sands. However, since she cannot be given combat commands and doesn't appear to change her equipment she is of limited use. She also doesn't have comments for any area or event beyond just taking her home, whereas the other party members will comment on various areas, buildings and people throughout the game. Rewards * 500 XP for freeing Tandi non-violently (such as the "threat" speech check) and 400 XP for returning with her to Shady Sands for a total of 900 XP. * 500 bottle caps. * Two stimpaks (optional). Notes * Asking Seth for money will make him behave aggressively, but this will not make him hostile. However, should the Vault Dweller say they will not do the job without hearing about the reward, Seth will become angry and turn hostile (along with nearby guards and Katrina). While it is possible to escape to the world map, this effectively locks the Vault Dweller out of Shady Sands, as Seth remains hostile. * Killing the Khans before Tandi is kidnapped will rule out this quest. Likewise, if the quest Join the Khans is completed, the same will happen. * If one eliminates the Khans when escaping from the base with Tandi, a note will appear: "You gain 0 experience points for freeing Tandi." This is because for every raider killed, -50 XP is deducted from the 500 XP max possible. A nonviolent solution will yield the max 500 experience for rescuing Tandi, not including the return to Shady Sands. * If the Khans believe the Vault Dweller to be Garl's father, one can take advantage of their tendency to avoid the player character and pick the lock on Tandi's cell. So long as Garl does not see them, the mission can be completed non-violently with little effort. * Young Tandi in Fallout 2 s Café of Broken Dreams random encounter will mention this quest if the Chosen One asks her about it, even lampshading her uselessnessEctandi.msg: {108}{}Sorry I didn't have better combat skills in Fallout 1. I guess I didn't get out much.} and makes reference to the bug where Aradesh would be upset even after saving his daughterEctandi.msg: {110}{}So there was this bug when you rescued me from the raiders and brought me back to Dad, he'd go ballistic. Gosh, that sucked!}. * The other cell door is pickable with 19% Lockpick. Bugs * If the Vault Dweller has Ian as a companion, and fights Garl, he may get into the ring. If this happens, he will attack Garl (Unarmed or by shooting as well) when Garl does not. Normally Ian is outside the ring and cannot help. * If the cell door is already picked and opened before this quest becomes active, Tandi will not be in the cell (all the same - upon going back to Shady Sands, Aradesh will thank the Vault Dweller for rescuing her) - this can prevent getting her as a fifth "companion". Gallery ItemBug.png|Item bug References Category:Fallout quests Category:Shady Sands Category:Khan Base de:Rette Tandi vor den Raidern es:Rescatar a Tandi de los piratas hu:Mentsd meg Tandi-t a rablók karmaiból ja:Rescue Tandi from the Raiders pl:Ocal Tandi z rąk najeźdźców ru:Спасти Танди от налётчиков uk:Врятувати Танді від грабіжників